Two years later
by nightchild00
Summary: It was two years after Daisuke told Riku about Dark. Two years after the two started dating. Two years after Riku accepted Dark and he vanished, seemingly until the next generation. Now he was back, with a girl. I DO NOT OWN D N ANGEL.


Summary: It was two years after Daisuke told Riku about Dark. Two years after the two started dating. Two years after Riku accepted Dark and he vanished, seemingly until the next generation. Now he was back, with a girl.

Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this is Sonya/Erika. That means I do not own DNAngel or any of the original characters.

* * *

Daisuke sat in class and stared out the window, he was seventeen years old now. He had gotten used to Dark being there. For a year Daisuke lived with him. Now he was gone. Riku hated when Daisuke was upset about his loss, and she tried to make him feel better, but she almost gave up now. He was getting more depressed by the day. The bell had just rung for class to begin. "Class, we have a new student joining our class." the teacher announced. The door opened and a boy with wild violet hair and eyes to match stepped in. He closed the door behind him. "Would you please introduce yourself?" the teacher asked, smiling. "My name is Dark Mousy and I'm 18 years old." he said with a wink. He took a seat next to Daisuke.

As they switched classes, Daisuke kept an eye on Dark. He met up with a girl Daisuke had never seen before. He said something to make her giggle and she playfully pushed on his chest. He grabbed her and held her against him, getting jealous looks from others. The girls all wanted to be with Dark and most of the guys all wanted to be closer to this unknown beauty. The first bell rang and the two split up dashing to make it to class on time.

Daisuke sat on the couch flipping through the channels when something on the news caught his attention. "Dark and Erika will both be here to steal the Lost Love painting in the new exhibit at the Esviel Art Museum at eleven o'clock tonight. This si the biggest thing since..." Daisuke lost interest in what the reporter was saying after she mentioned Dark. He heard eleven o'clock at Esviel Museum, but he paid no heed to anything else, including the new name. "Mom!" he yelled, jumping up. "What honey?" Emiko answered, poking her head around the kitchen door. "Dark is back."

"Non-sense. Dark is locked in Black Wings." Emiko told her son with a bright smile. "Not anymore! The newsreporter said he was going to steal the Lost Love at the Esviel Museum." Daisuke argued, motioning to the television. "Hm, maybe you should go see then." Emiko replied going back to her cooking. That's just what Daisuke did. He went upstairs to his room and changed clothes.

By eleven that night, the crowd infront of the museum had grown to twice it usual size. Daisuke stared in awe. Then a cheer went up. "There he is!

"I see him!"

"Look! In the sky!"

"He's here!"

"Where? I don't see him!"

The comments were endless. Daisuke saw Dark and another person land on the roof. He would find a way up, confront Dark and find out who it really was.

"Erika. Over here." Dark whispered. The silver haired girl followed him, loving the thrill of the theft. She peeked around the corner and saw an interesting sculpture. She snuck away from Dark and to the statue, admiring the handy work. She turned to follow Dark again to find he was gone. She suddenly felt scared. For the first time in her life, she was scared. Slowly, she crept down the long corridors, avoiding the alarms and sensors. She found The art they were supposed to be stealing guarded by a dozen or more guards. A hand was placed over her mouth and she almsot screamed, would have had someone not covered her mouth. "Hush. When they flip out, come in and I'll fly us off." Dark said. Erika nodded. She felt bad for leaving Dark to look at the statue and felt even worse knowing if she screwed up, he'd be caught. She felt his hands on her shoulders and then he was gone. Within seconds the room was in chaos and Erika snuck around the wall, avoiding guards in the darkness, and to the window. Dark wasn't coming. Where he go? For a moment Erika thought Dark had abandoned her, then he grabbed her, thrusting the painting into her arms. He opened the window, wrapped his arms around her and the painting in her arms, and jumped out the window. Wings burst up from his back and he easily soared through the air. Erika regained her sense of height and tapped Dark's shoulder, letting him know it was okay to let go of her now. He hesitantly let her go and she let her white wings out and flew behind Dark who was looking back at her. Suddenly she was thrown off balance and the painting fell from her arms. Dark dove towards the painting, grabbing it just feet off the ground, landing roughly. He looked back up to see Erika had vanished. He flew back up into the air to see her struggling with another being with white wings. Dark reconized the blonde angel as Krad. "Let her go!" Dark yelled over. Krad looked at him with a broad grin. He was holding Erika in a head lock. She tried to get loose, but her being new at this was really a disadvantage. Dark was about to shoot a blast at Krad, but with Erika there it wouldn't be easy to hit one and not the other. He stopped and growled. "Go on. I'll be fine." Erika snapped, trying again to free herself. Dark growled again before flying off. Erika stopped struggling. Krad hit the back of her head and made her pass out.

Daisuke hadn't gotten a chance to get to Dark and the girl, but he noticed Dark at school was depressed looking. "What's wrong?" Daisuke asked him. "Nothing." Dark answered, avoiding his gaze. Daisuke noticed Dark didn't meet up with any girls between classes and he hadn't seen the brunette he was with yesterday at all today. Something was up and Daisuke was determined to find out.


End file.
